Instantes
by Once L
Summary: Viñetas sobre L y sus sucesores... - 4. Una breve reflexión de Near sobre el final del caso Kira.
1. ¡L, L, L!

**Fandom:** Death Note.

**Personajes: **L, Mello y Near.

**Género:** General, Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Crack, AU. Shonen Ai.

**Resumen:** Tanto Mello como Near quería la atención de L. Aunque quizá jalarlo cada uno hacia su lado no era la mejor opción.

**Disclaimer:**_ Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata, _a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

_**27/12/09**_

**Capitulo 1- ¡L, L, L!**

La situación no terminaba de agradarle. Mucho menos, cuando estaba siendo jalado de un brazo y del otro por sus dos sucesores.

- ¡Ah, L! ¿Sabes qué? –y Mello lo jalaba hacia su lado.

- ¡L, he construido una gran torre de legos! Ven a verla. –y Near lo jalaba hacia su propio lado.

- ¡No, L! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡He conseguido muchos dulces! ¡Te encantaran! –el rubio, aplicando más fuerza en su agarre.

- ¡No! ¡Ven conmigo, L! –y el otro, sin ceder.

- Oigan… -musitó el detective, tratando de apaciguar a ambos.

- ¡L! –chillaba emocionado y feliz el oji azul, ignorando las palabras que éste había dicho segundos atrás.

- ¡L! –Near, hasta mostrando una pequeña y adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Ven conmigo, L! –dijeron los dos al unísono, colgándosele aún más y jalándolo sin darle tregua.

- Mello, Near... –les dijo el pelinegro con algo de dificultad.- Tranquilos, de acuerdo. Iré con ambos pero dejen de jalarme, ¿bien?

- ¡No! –se quejó de inmediato Mello.- Yo sólo quiero que L esté conmigo. No con... _Near_. –apuntó con fastidio al verle pegado del otro lado de _su _detective.

- L, no deberías de estar con Mello... –dejó de jalarlo para poder ver a su antecesor, pero sin soltarlo ni siquiera un milímetro.- Él no es tan bueno como yo. –dijo sin más, sonriéndole con malicia al rubio antes de volver a mirar al detective.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Near? ¡Repítelo! –le ordenó el otro.

- Dije que no eres tan bueno como yo. L no tiene porque estar conviviendo con el _segundo_ en… _todo_. –esto último, lo siseó.

- ¡Eres un…! –se contuvo con mucha dificultad el rubio, pero aún así, su piel estaba completamente roja debido al coraje que tenía.- ¡Ya verás quién es el segundo después de que te…!

Mas sus palabras quedaron inconclusas, al cansarse el _Representante de al Justicia_ de la situación.

- ¡Suficiente! –declaró.- ¿Quieren estar conmigo? ¡Bien! Veremos la torre de legos de Near… -apenas y lo pronunció, y éste ya le dirigía una mirada de triunfo a un Mello muy ofuscado.- … al mismo tiempo en el que comemos tus dulces, Mello. –y miró al aludido.

La carita de éste se iluminó, sacándole la lengua victorioso a Near.

Mello prefería mil veces un empate en éste índole, y más, si _su_ L estaría con _él_, comiendo dulces. Quizá, podría hacer que ambos compartieran y se terminaran juntos un chocolate, y quién sabe, quizá hasta se le iba la boca en el proceso y hasta ganaba un dulce _"premio"._

Al pensar en eso, su corazón se aceleró.

De igual forma que el de Near, pues su expresión en su carita revelaba que algo así estaba pensando. Sólo que en vez de compartir dulces, quizá podía hacer que L lo ayudara en una torre, tomando el mismo cubo al mismo tiempo y llevándolo a la cima con una lentitud casi tortuosa, sin apartar la mirada del otro hasta reducir la distancia que los separaba. También esperaría su "_premio"_, siendo justo ese el momento en el que sin saberlo, Mello pensaba en el mismo desenlace.

Apenas y la imagen vino a ellos, sus corazones latieron como locos en cuestión de segundos. Y un largo y pronunciado _"¡L!" _salió de la boca de ambos, comenzando a guiar al aludido en un intento desesperado por llegar a la habitación donde Near había dejado los legos.

Sólo que a L, las cosas no le habían salido como había planeado. Ahora sus sucesores jalaban con mayor fuerza y hacia la misma dirección, impulsados por _sabrá-Dios-qué_ pulsión.

Sin más resopló cansado, dejándose arrastrar por estos dos.

**Fin.**

* * *

Y ahí está n0n

Una linda viñeta de L y sus niños :D

Gracias por leer y sus reviews ;)


	2. El último Juramento

**Fandom:** Death Note.

**Personajes: **L, Mello y Near.

**Género:** Angustia, General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Semi AU.

**Dedicado a:** Mi mejor y querida amiga, Sans (D. Lawliet).

**Resumen:** Versión alterna a cómo Near y Mello se enteraron de la muerte de L y qué hicieron respecto a ésta.

**Disclaimer:**_ Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata, _a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

_**08/01/10**_

**Capitulo 2- El Último Juramento.**

Era imposible.

Roger no podía haberles dado esa noticia hacía tres horas atrás. Sus palabras, seguían resonando en la mente de Near.

"_L ha muerto. Su cuerpo... ya viene en camino"._

"_¿L, muerto?"_

Había sido Mello el primero en cuestionar. Sin digerir aún la mala noticia.

"_¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?"_ Demandaba un azorado rubio, pensando que podía ser una broma de mal gusto de parte de Roger.

Pero su semblante y su expresión, se los confirmaba. Era cierto. L había muerto.

"_¿Y Watari?"_ Había preguntado entonces él, Near, atrayendo la atención del otro.

"_¡Cierto!"_ Afirmó al instante el oji azul. _"¿Qué te dijo Watari? ¿Sabe quién lo hizo? ¿Sabe quién lo mató? ¡Dinos por favor, Roger!"_

Sí aún era posible, Mello se alteró más. Prácticamente se había subido a su escritorio al tiempo en que cuestionaba entre gritos. No obstante, el hombre mantenía desviada su mirada y no sabía ni siquiera cómo continuar. Su voz sonó quebrada desde el momento en que prosiguió.

"_Watari..."_ Había articulado con dificultad, obligándose a hacer una pausa.- _"Él también... murió"._

Después de aquella amarga confesión, todos se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos. No se lo creían.

L y Watari, ¿muertos?

"_¡No puede... ser!"._ Musitó por lo bajo y desconcertado el rubio, apoderándose de él la rabia.- _"¿Cómo pasó? ¿Fue Kira, cierto? ¡Kira mató a los dos! ¡Ése desgraciado! ¡Dime todos los detalles, quiero saberlo Roger!"_

"_E-está bien, pero... ¡tranquilízate, Mello!"._

Que Roger se lo pidiera era lo más natural del mundo, éste aún se encontraba en shock y se estaba dejando llevar otras vez por sus emociones.

"_Según el informe..."_ –revisó los papeles que había impreso.- _"Esta tarde a las 7:49 p.m., el corazón de Watari sufrió de un ataque al corazón; minuto y medio después, L cayó también de un ataque al corazón. Los dispositivos en sus cuerpos confirmaron sus muertes quince minutos después, y la computadora inició la transmisión". _–hizo una pausa, tomando un poco de aire y acomodándose las gafas.-_ A las 8:15 p.m. y según mi orden, un escuadrón entró al edificio con la misión de recuperar sus cuerpos; media hora después, habían salido del aeropuerto"._

Por lo que tres horas después, Mello y él se encontraban en una habitación especial que había sido destinada para su velación detrás de la casa.

- ¡L, por qué!

Desde que habían colocado al detective y a Watari en esos colchones especiales, donde la única decoración eran ramilletes de flores simples y velas a su alrededor en el suelo, Mello no se había apartado en ningún momento de L.

Había hecho que su cabeza descansara en su regazo, acariciando su cabello tan oscuro.

Parecía que dormía, pero no era así.

De tanto en tanto algunas lágrimas se le salían, pero como estaba Near, se las limpiaba con la manga y fingía que estaba bien, que no estaba llorando, aunque así era.

- Ataques al corazón... –articuló de pronto el otro, atrayendo su atención.- Sabes que no son...

- Coincidencia, ¡lo sé! –completó con un mohín de disgusto.- ¡Fue Kira! ¡Ése maldito!

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza.

- Me las pagará... –murmuraba Mello, colocando con sumo cuidado al detective en su sitio.

Una última caricia en su rostro, y se puso de pie con la intención de marcharse.

- ¿A dónde vas, Mello?

A pesar de preguntarle con su tono tan usual, tan neutro y carente de emoción, la pregunta exigía una clara respuesta; era una orden a que respondiera.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? -le gritó, dándose media vuelta y mirándolo fijamente.- ¡Iré a Japón y mataré a Kira con mis propias manos! ¡Te lo juro, Near!

Sus ojos centellaban con una ira y un odio que jamás había sentido.

- Si vas ahora... –le había dicho por lo bajo, enrollando tranquilamente uno de sus mechones al ver que lo había retenido.- Lo único que lograrás es que Kira te mate. ¿Crees que L querría eso?

- ¡No, pero...!

- Trabajemos juntos, entonces... –se le adelantó una vez que le interrumpió, proponiéndole un plan.- Como sucesores de L y... atrapemos juntos a ese loco asesino. Le venceremos, Mello. Vengaremos a L, ¡Kira lo pagará!

La expresión de Near era seria, pero sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de molestia e indignación.

El aludido por su parte, analizó por algunos segundos la propuesta.

Si Near y él trabajaban juntos no había forma que Kira los venciera, fuera cuál fuera su poder misterioso que le permitía matar a quién fuera. ¿Pero cómo sus sucesores?

- No, lo siento... –contestó al fin, muy serio.

- Mello, sabes que L no nombró a su sucesor, lo único que podemos hacer es... –pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿Y crees qué me importa quién debe ser su sucesor? ¡Near...! –le gritó.- ¡Kira mató a L! ¡Nos arrebató a la única persona que tenía nuestra admiración y respeto! ¿Y tú me dices que quieres que trabajemos juntos, cómo sus sucesores? ¡No, lo siento! Pero haré esto a mi manera... ¡Yo mismo le mataré!

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan testarudo, Mello? –replicó.- Sabes que si esperamos un par de días más, obtendremos la bitácora e información del caso Kira.

- Pues suerte con eso... –agregó.- Yo mismo les traeré su cabeza cuando la tenga. –fueron sus últimas palabras, dándole un último vistazo al detective. _"Te lo prometo, L"._

Y se marchó. Su destino próximo: Kanto, Japón.

Una vez solo, Near se acercó a L. Se sentó a su lado, tomando con mucho cuidado su mano. Estaba tan fría.

Su cuerpo cada vez estaba más pálido, y los signos de muerte eran más que evidentes.

Era real.

Ésta no era una de las _representaciones _mentales que ellos tenían y tampoco, tampoco era una representación teatral de aquel cuento llamado Blanca Nieves; que con un beso, despertaría del letargo de la muerte.

En la realidad, nada podía vencer a la Muerte. Una vez que llegaba, era inevitable hacer algo en su contra.

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer por L.

- Te lo prometo. –le susurró.- Haré que Kira pagué por esto con su propia vida. Lo juro, L.

Y para cerrar con su solemne juramento se inclinó, depositando un beso sobre su mano que seguía sosteniendo.

Mello o él se encargarían de Kira. El primero a su manera y de forma ilegal, y él, Near, lo haría como su sucesor, haciendo prevalecer su Justicia. Era una promesa, y la iba a cumplir a toda costa.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ok, aquí otra viñeta más nxn

Espero que te haya gustado Sans, sabes que fue hecho con mucho cariño pues eres una de las personitas que soporta mis extravagantes teorias y no se queja :p

A las demás personas, espero de igual forma que les haya gustado. Si supieran cuando divago con restpecto a DN nxn

Por supuesto, también agradecimiento infinito a: _Samantha-Kheel_, _D. Lawliet_ y _º~Zatanica~º_ por sus lindos comentarios de la pasada viñeta; gracias por leer, nos vemos pues ;D


	3. En un Mundo Infame

**Titulo:** En un Mundo Infame.

**Fandom:** Death Note.

**Personaje:** Mello. Alusión a Near, L y Kira.

**Género:** Angustia.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Drabble, ¿un poco triste?

**Resumen:** L ya no está. Kira está ahí, afuera, en alguna parte de mundo. ¿Y él? Nada. Mello, está solo en el mundo.

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba_ y Takeshi _Obata_, a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

**08/12/10.**

Estaba solo, y no tenía nada. Lo había perdido todo. Quizá… por una reacción impulsiva. Pero no… Mello no quería ni creía poder trabajar al lado de Near. _Nunca_. Prefería dejar todo, inclusive renunciar al puesto de L. Porque así… así no lo quería.

El detective estaba muerto. Su máximo ídolo ya _NO e_staba… Kira lo había matado y él, había dejado la Wammy's House. Ahora se sentía inerte, vacio; ya no tenía ganas ni quería _nada_, sólo… sólo venganza. Era en lo que pensaba, _Justicia_. Quería la cabeza de Kira; quería hacerle pagar por haber acabado con su detective, él mismo, que había jurado atrapar al asesino y que por algún motivo, falló.

Ya no había nada más.

El rubio ya no tenía nada y tampoco a dónde ir. Por segunda vez en su vida estaba solo en un mundo infame que cada día se oscurecía más y más, y era opacado por los gritos de terror que el supuesto _Dios del Nuevo Mundo _infligía en todo el mundo. Los únicos que se escuchaban entre las frías y oscuras callejas donde tenía que resguardarse para pasar la noche, pare resguardarse del frío o de la lluvia.

Y Mello… Mello ya no tenía nada. A lo único que se aferraba para no morir en medio de la nada, era a una simple letra que para él representaba o representó todo en su vida: la Justicia... L. Y que poco a poco hasta eso se empezaba a desvanecer, a teñir del intenso negro que todo lo cubría: Sus días, su vida y su desprovisto _corazón_.

**Fin.**


	4. El cierre del último acto

**Título**: El cierre del último acto.

**Fandom:** Death Note.

**Personajes:** Near. Alusión a Light Yagami (Kira), Mello y L.

**Género:** General, ¿Angustia?

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** ¿El final de la historia?

**Resumen: **Unabreve reflexión de Near sobre el final del caso Kira.

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba_ y _Takeshi Obata_, a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

**29/01/10.**

Near, acaba de contemplar un drama; qué decepción.

Jamás se espero que el "gran" Dios Kira (nótese la ironía en la expresión) cayera tan bajo hasta el punto de rogar, a quién fuera, que lo ayudarán; qué hicieran algo por él porque dolía, porque se estaba muriendo y él _no_ quería _ni_ podía terminar _"así"._

¿Ése era Kira? ¿El asesino de todos los tiempos? ¿El supuesto Dios? ¿La Justicia?

No, no lo era... Sólo había que ver cómo se retorcía en el suelo, cómo gemía y pedía por ayuda mientras se desangraba y estaba un paso más cerca de la muerte, de su final, de la derrota inminente que estaba a punto de alcanzarle y pasarle la cuenta, para saber que tras la Death Note, tras los juicios de la muerte, sólo se ocultaba un humano, un mortal más...

... que cegado por el poder de la libreta, se había empeñado en crear un mundo ideal donde él se alzaría ante todo y reinaría. Pero Light Yagami nunca fue Dios (ni jamás lo sería), que se estuviera muriendo era la prueba irrefutable de su limitada existencia. Para él, el juego había acabado. Podía resistirse y quejarse cuanto fuera (incluso escapar) a Near no le importaba, no le preocupaba pues su culpabilidad estaba más que probada, además de que ya no contaba ni con el Shinigami ni ningún trozo de la Death Note para matar a nadie.

Ese era el fin de Light Yagami como Kira. La intensa batalla que L había iniciado contra él, y que Mello y él habían tenido que terminar, por fin había llegado a su fin... después de tantos años, y después de tantas vidas pérdidas en el camino, Near podía dar por concluido el caso contra Kira, pero no quedar satisfecho con los resultados.

¿L... lo estaría? ¿Mello... aprobaría el resultado final? ¿El desenlace había estado a la altura del sacrificio? Eso sería algo que Near, nunca sabría.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Mhmm... supongo que yo tampoco me podía quedar sin escribir nada ahora que ha pasado el 28/01. Veo Death Note, y me salen un montón de dudas sin respuestas claras.

Pero en fin. Muchas gracias a **_xilema95, Maria del Carmen y Sashali Noli_** por sus lindos comentarios. Muchas gracias, de verdad :D

Espero que la siguiente viñeta sea más "alegre" ;)


End file.
